Sk8er Boi
by kikikiwikimmykitty
Summary: "He was a skater boy, she said, 'See ya later, boy,'. He wasn't good enough for her…" Jerza
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heyyyy! This is my first FT fanfic! xDDDDDD I am ever so excited! I'm a beginner so no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own FT -_-

* * *

Erza threw another crumpled piece of sheet music into a trash can full of crumpled pieces of sheet music. Erza gave out an irritated, 'Ughhh,' and slammed her head at her desk. A few moments later, Erza gave out a relieved sigh and started to write again. A knock was heard from the door, but Erza kept writing. When the knocker finally realized she wasn't gonna get the door, he slowly opened it revealing the small, messy room of his adopted granddaughter.

"Erza..." an old voice called her name. Erza turned around to see her grandfather, Rob.

"Yes?" Erza asked with a small smile on her face

"You should go to bed. You know it's the first day of school tomorrow," Grandpa Rob said returning the smile

"Yeah, I know," Erza replied

"Then why are you still awake?" the old man asked Erza, concerned

"I was just working on my music, just a few more minutes," Erza said as she faced her desk and started writing again.

Her grandfather gave her a frown, "I know your music is important to you, but, you also need rest, Erza. It's bad to stay up late," her grandfather said, but Erza was too focused on her work. He gave a sigh and started reaching for the door, "Ok, only a few minutes, ok?" Grandpa Rob asked and waited for her answer

"Yes, grandpa," Erza replied. The old man was satisfied and left the room. Erza looked at the clock and it was already 9:45 pm. Erza sighed and started to fix her things for school. When she was finally finished she prepared herself for bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Erza woke up at the sound of her alarm clock which made her fall off her bed (BTW, she almost broke her clock to shreds just for that). Erza looked at her clock and now broke it to shreds. It was 5:00 in the morning! It was way too early for Erza. Usually she'd wake up 30 minutes after that time and just hurry up when she's too late (but she'd still break the clock that rang too late). Erza just shrugged it off and went to the shower to prepare herself for school. When she was done, she went down stairs to eat. She saw her grandfather, who just started eating, at the dining room, who was shocked that she woke up too early.

"Erza, what are doing up so early?" her grandfather asked her

"My stupid alarm clock woke me up," Erza said her dark aura surrounding her, which made her grandpa spine shiver

"O-ok, I-I'll get you a another one l-later," the old man stuttered (inside he was praying for his life)

"Thanks grandpa," Erza said her mood already lightening up. She gave her grandfather a small smile and sat down to eat with him. Her grandfather returned the smile, but inside he was like, 'Thank you Lord!'

Grandpa Rob was the first one to finish his breakfast (Well he _was_ the first one who started). So he stood up and prepared for work. After he left the room, Erza just finished her breakfast and started to prepare herself for the day. Erza stood outside her house waiting for the bus. Her grandfather already left a while ago, so she was left alone. She smiled at the thought of her and her grandfather's breakfast together. Usually, when her alarm clock rings at the right time (she's still thinking about that?!), she wouldn't get to see her grandfather when she woke up, so she was happy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a busses horn. She looked up and went inside the bus. After she had seated, the bus started moving again.

* * *

Erza was in deep thought about the song she was just writing. Her trance stopped when she felt the bus stop. She stood up and walked out the busses door. Erza stood there looking at her wonderful school. Erza attended Fairy Music Academy, a prestigious school for people who have talent in the art of music. There were lots of choices to choose from; like guitar lessons, ballet, and many more. They even teach you how to create your own music and create a band. Erza loved this school. She had many friends, she was taught well and she was very popular among her music. Her trance was stopped by her blonde friend, Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy was one of Erza's best friends. Erza met her at the first day Erza first went to the music academy. Lucy said she wanted to be a song writer and wanted herself to hear famous singers singing her song. Lucy was the one writing Erza's songs, but Erza wanted to write her own original song for once, but she was no match for Lucy.

"Hey, Erza!" Lucy waved at her best friend. Erza smiled and made her way to Lucy. She was with her other best friends; Levy Mcgarden and Juvia Loxar. Levy also wanted to be a song writer, while Juvia aspired to be a pianist. They waved at Erza as she made her way.

"Hey, guys," Erza smiled excited for the new quarter. After they all said their hellos (or should I say 'Hey's') they all went to the auditorium together.

The assembly started with their principal, Makarov Dreyer's speech. After the way-too-long speech about how Principal Makarov 'rocked his school', it was finally time for the performances of the last year graduates. Every year, the school will pick some of the best students, who just graduated, to perform in opening assemblies to inspire the other younger students to do their best. Erza dreamed to be one of those persons on stage right now. Actually..._everybody_ did. That's why the school always finds a hard time picking the performers.

* * *

After all the excitement, it was, again, a normal day of school. Students learning, teachers teaching, everything was the same. Time seemed to be fast as it was already lunch break. Everyone rushed to the cafeteria for their empty stomachs and made a long line that almost reached the cafeteria door. Erza sighed at the sight of it all and just waited in line. When she finally got her food, she searched for her friends in the huge room. She finally found them seated at a huge lunch table (so much for only four persons). They waved their arms as a sign of, 'come here or over here'. But after she had seated, they were already talking about an interesting conversation.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy said looking at her friend, who just put a spoonful of strawberry shortcake in her mouth

"Hm?" Erza raised a brow

"Have you heard of the new guy who just transferred here a while ago?" Lucy asked and seemed excited

"Nwo," Erza replied and gulped her spoonful

"Seriously?" Lucy said like the whole world already knows about it. Erza just raised her brow a little more, "They say that he was so kind and all. They even said he was cute," Lucy giggled.

Erza just looked at her friend confused "How do they know he's kind?" Erza asked

"Rumor has it that on the way to school he helped a girl who just fell of her bike. Oh, did I mention that that girl comes here too?" Lucy continued on and on just talking about that new guy, while Erza didn't really listen. She just enjoyed her cake, while Lucy tells her about how 'cool' that guy is. Lucy even told her about his 'I'm a bad guy on the outside but soft on the inside' attitude that makes him 'cool'.

Erza was bored of the subject and tried to change it, "What about Natsu?" Erza teased and it seems that Levy and Juvia lightened up with the subject change

"H-huh?" Lucy stuttered trying to hide her blush, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucy lied

"Awww, common! We all know you and Natsu are getting pretty clo-"

"La la la la la la! Sing the happy song~" Lucy cut Erza off covering her ears. Erza had her dark aura again and taught her 'friend' a lesson. Lucy stopped singing and told her never to bring out that topic again. Erza just pouted and sat back at her seat. They heard Juvia sigh as they saw her looking at her all-time crush. They smirked at this and started a plan

"Hey, guys!" Lucy waved at the guys looking for seats. Lucy patted the seat beside her to show that they could sit with them. But too much to Lucy's luck, she didn't see Natsu behind Gray. So Natsu rushed and took the seat Lucy offered. Lucy tried to hide her blush.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu grinned at her, while the other guys sat beside the other girls. Gray sat beside Juvia, who blushed madly at the sight of him sitting beside her.

"H-hey, Natsu," Lucy almost killed herself for stuttering. The group ate their lunch awkwardly. The guys made a huge mess. They were probably hungry from their classes. Natsu was in a band with Gray and Gajeel. They were chatting about the 'new guy' being part of their band.

"Why didn't you say so?" Lucy shake Natsu, then let go when she saw that he was about to puke

"I thought you wouldn't care," Natsu said putting his arms behind his head

"Why wouldn't I care?" Lucy asked Natsu with a confused look on her face

"You have me, right?" Natsu said still grinning at Lucy. On the other hand, Lucy was blushing redder than Erza's hair. And the others? Let's just say that they were keeping themselves from laughing about Natsu's denseness

"Y-yeah," Lucy stuttered. Her face was getting redder and redder, Natsu just look at her with one brow going upwards. Another awkward silence befalls the group as they ate.

* * *

After lunch and the rest of the classes, they all went their ways and said their 'goodbye's' and 'see ya tomorrow's'. As Erza walked home, she saw a pair of students wearing the same uniform as her. The first one was a boy; he had blue hair, forest green eyes and a weird tattoo across his right eye. The other one was a girl; she had raven black hair and dark eyes. That was weird, Erza recalled Lucy telling her the same physical appearances of the pair she was talking about earlier. Erza just shrugged it off and walked further to her house. When she finally reached it, she unlocked the door with the spare key from her grandfather. She saw something on top of the coffee table. It was a new alarm clock her grandpa bought her. It was in a dark blue color and was decorated with a night sky. She smiled at the clock.

"As expected from grandpa," Erza muttered still staring at her new clock. Erza remembered on how Grandpa Rob would make it a hobby of bringing new toys for Erza every night he comes home. He did this because every time Erza gets back from school he was at his room sleeping the night out. So he made this hobby for his beloved granddaughter. Erza went to her room to put it down and went straight to her desk. Erza starred at the piece of sheet music she made last night, but just crumpled it and threw it in the bin. Moments passed and the trash can was full of sheet music again. Erza tried to relax for a while and think. She thought about her lunch with Lucy and the pair she saw. After some hard thinking, Erza made a conclusion that the pair Lucy was talking about was the pair she saw earlier. Erza snapped and wrote her new idea for her song.

_He was a boy, _

_She was a girl, _

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

* * *

__Me: Sooooooooooooooo...how was it please leave a review. I know it was not that exciting but I promise I will make it way better. So, leave a review!

PS- This story was 1,983 words long (Not including A/N)


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm SUPER sorry that I haven't updated for like ALMOST A YEAR! -.- sorry sorry sorry. I really really really REALLY appreciate all your support. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING FOR I AM TRYING MY BEST. OK! On with the story!**

_Previously on Sk8ter Boi,_

_He was a boy,_

_She was as girl,_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

Erza entered her and her BFF's 'meeting room' with bags under her eyes. This meeting room was a place where the girls talk a bit before classes start. They haven't used it for a while but for some reason, Lucy called her 2 am in the morning just to tell her to meet them there. Her voice was excited and almost out of breath. After that fast conversation, Erza couldn't go back to sleep. So she stayed up all night thinking about one thing (see what I did there), the song she made about a random pair see just saw on the way home. It was really weird but, that's all she got, maybe. So Erza went to the 'meeting room'. But when she entered no one was even there (BTW, different kinds of groups have a room for practice or other things like clubs if they paid extra). A vein popped in her head and she crunched her knuckles. Seeing that she couldn't go rage with her best friends, she sighed and slumped down on the couch. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile….

"Welcome to the group Jellal!" Natsu said as the group of four walked along the hall

"T-thanks?" Jellal said

"Alright! Let's see what you've got!" Gajeel said punching his palm

"Yeah!" Natsu and Gray said as they all entered their own private room. They sweat dropped when they saw Erza sleeping in their room; the demon was sleeping in their private room! The three boys hid behind Jellal while he just sweat dropped. He went closer and poked her. He turned back to his new band and triple sweat dropped. Now the three were hiding in obvious hiding spots.

"It's not like she's gonna bite," Jellal said sighing. He turned back to her and a shiver ran down his spine. Erza was glaring at him!

"What are _you_ doing here?" the red-head glared. Jellal got creped out a little but tried to stay strong.

'Well…at least I lived good life,' Jellal said as he took a deep breath

"Shouldn't _we_ be asking you that?" Jellal said referring to him and the hiding trio. Erza looked around the room and saw a hint of pink

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Are trying to peek on Lucy again?" Erza glared at the pink hair coming out of the lounge chair. Natsu revealed himself finally admitting defeat.

"Am I the only one who has pink hair in this school?!" Natsu said, "And why in the world would I peek on Lucy?! And what do you mean by again?" Natsu said pissed off

"Well…yes, you are the only boy in this school who has pink hair. And remember in sixth grade when Lucy wore that miniskirt when it was a windy day," Erza recalled

"Oh, yeah. Gomenusai," Natsu apologized rubbed his nape

"Why did you apologized just now?" the three sweat dropped

"Anyways," Natsu said getting back to the subject, "This is our room,"

"Eh?!" Erza said as she ran out to see the room number. She sighed when she saw the number was 1248, the girls meeting room was supposed to be 1348. She looked at her wrist watch and figured that she was too late to attend so she just took her bag inside and went out.

"Waitttttt!" Natsu said running after her, "Could you spare some time to see if this guy's stage worthy?" Natsu said pointing at Jellal who was convincing Gray and Gajeel that the demon went back to hell. Erza heard what Jellal said and smacked him in the head. Now, he has a bump the size of his brain.

"What the hell, Erza! Go hit your own band mates!" said Natsu who now is on the floor unconscious. Erza turned to the other two who now where white from all the breath they had lost.

"Any more questions?" questioned the demon queen with her deadly glare. Erza took her bag and went out leaving Gray and Gajeel standing right there.

"I guess it's a no," Gray said as he helped Jellal up while Gajeel helped Natsu. Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone proceeded to their classes. Meanwhile, in Erza's class, she received a note from Lucy saying; 'Why didn't you come to our meeting? It was really important!' Lucy wrote with a small sad face at the end of the sentence. Erza replied, 'Sorry, I lost track of time,' Erza passed it back to Lucy.

Erza and Lucy's online paper! (A piece of paper where 2 or more persons write a conversation when their bored in class (Better have codenames just in case you get caught!))

Singing_Stars (Lucy): Why didn't you come to our meeting? It was really important!

Dancing_swords (Erza): Sorry, I lost track of time,

Singing_Stars: Liar

Dancing_swords: How could you tell?

Singing_Stars: I saw you enter the school gate this morning, why did you go the other direction?

Dancing_swords: Fine. I entered the wrong room.

Singing_Stars: Really?! Did the owner/s catch you?

Dancing_swords: Yeah…it was embarrassing though; I ended up in Natsu and co.'s room

Singing_Stars: Seriously?! What did they do?

Dancing_swords: Nothing really. The new guy was there.

Singing_Stars: Really?! Is he hot or what?!

Dancing_swords: I knocked him out

Singing_Stars: You demon

Sorry, but the network crashed please check your internet connection

If you're wondering why the 'network crashed' it's because Erza tore it apart, and Lucy's next. Lucy felt a shiver down her spine and immediately apologized. After a lifetime, lunchtime finally arrived. Everyone ran to the cafeteria to eat. Erza sat at the usual place with her BFFs.

"Hey, Lu-chan! Did you tell Erza already?" Levy asked the blonde

"I didn't get a chance," Lucy said

"Tell me what?" asked Erza

"We're gonna reunite the band!" said Levy. Erza felt a bit of shock and confusion inside her.

"Why?" Erza questioned

"To join the talent show of course!" Levy said, "It would be a great experience for all of us," Erza thought about it for a while. Soon enough she said yes add they all cheered. They talked about it for a while before deciding where to practice. They decided to all go to Lucy's house, since it was big enough for all. The bell rang and they all went back to their classes. Luckily, time was fast for Erza and it was soon dismissal time. Erza checked her bag if she had left anything behind. And she did. She forgot the book she was reading in the guy's room! She hurried up to get it before they catch her again. But much to her luck, they were there first. They looked like they were about to play so, Erza just watched peeking from behind the door.

"You're up Jellal," Natsu said tuning his guitar. Jellal thought of the perfect song to sing recalling about this morning when Erza accidentally slept in their room and her knocking him out along with Natsu.

Cooler than me

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably 'cause,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got your highbrow,

Shoes on your feet,

And you wear them around,

Like it ain't shit.

But you don't know,

The way that you look,

When your steps

Make

That

Much

Noise

Shh, see I got you,

All figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Behind your make up nobody knows

Who, you even are?

Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like,

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably 'cause,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got your highbrow,

Switching your walk,

And you don't even look when you pass by.

But you don't know,

The way that you look

When your steps make

That

Much

Noise

Shh, see I got you,

All figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Behind your make up nobody knows

Who, you even are?

Who do you think that you are?

'Cause it sure seems

('Cause it sure seems)

You got no doubt

(That you got no doubt)

But we all see

(We all see)

You got your head in the clouds

(Clouds)

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like,

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably 'cause,

You think you're cooler than me.

Erza sweat dropped as she walked inside the room to get her pocket book. The guys just stayed there too afraid of disturbing her again. She left the room with a blank expression as she saw Jellal smirk in the corner of her eye. She ignored it and kept walking. Next she ended up watching ballet practice. She watched them dance like graceful swans. But soon enough the song got too boring so she left. She went home and went to her desk. She found the music sheet about that couple and thought of continuing it. She thought of a lot of possible words to go with the song, but none of them matched at all. So she recalled her day over again to see if she could get something. A light bulb appeared above her head as she wrote the continuation.

_He was a punk,_

_She did ballet,_

_What more can I say?_


End file.
